the Awkward love
by Bianca angelo
Summary: Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta itu? rasanya indah sekali. Apalagi jika bersama orang yang kau sayangi - Nico Di Angelo - Sekarang aku tahu perasaanku terhadap Dia. sebentar lagi mendekati Valentines, aku akan mengajaknya apakah dia akan menerimanya? -Will Solace- Saat semua Sempurna sesuatu yang tak diduga muncul. Apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Awkward Romance

** semua karakter punya Paman Rick Riordan. Aku hanya meminjamnya.**

Warning:

typo merajalela,cerita nggak jelas

semoga menikmati

*Kalau ada yang kurang pas di hati readers, tolong di comment/ review*

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Terompet perkemahan berbunyi

Aku pun membuka mataku tanpa mimpi yang aneh-aneh. Ya, kau tahulah seperti berada di dalam tartanus sendirian lagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kiri, yangku temukan hanyalah kayu. Oh ya tempat tidurku kan peti. Akupun duduk di tempat tidur-petiku, dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kencang, tanpa ketukan. Tau siapa yang berani melakukannya? Yup Will Solace anak dari kabin Apollo . anak yang sangat membuatku sebal setengah mati, tapi di samping rasa sebalku aku juga sangat menyayangi dia.

"Nico.." ujarnya sambil berdiri dibibir pintu. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tertutup sinar matahari yang masuk dengan kasar ke ruanganku yang gelap. "ck..ck..ck.., Nico kau tahu sinar matahari bagus untuk kesehatanmu? Kau seharusnya tidak memblokir semua jendela dengan tirai-tirai ini."katanya sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup tirai. Dia menyibakan tirainya dan sinar matahari masuk dengan kasar memunuhi semua ruangan.

Aku menutup mataku dengan punggung tanganku. "silau. Aku tak bisa melihat." Gumamku. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku akupun terjungkal ke depan. Dan jujur aku berharap bahwa Will akan menangkapku. Tapi siapa sangka, harapanku lebih dari sekedar terujud. Kau tau lebih dari sekedar terujud, yah kau taulah maksudku. MELEBIHI HARAPAN. Aku terjatuh menimpa Will, dan kau tahu dia tak sengaja mengecup keningku.

Demi dewa-dewi, demi dewa-dewi. Dia mengecup keningku, aku yakin mukaku merah, semerah tomat. Aku pun melesat ke lemari bajuku, aku mengambil bajuku dan melesat pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan meninggalkan Will sendirian di kabin Hades. Sesampaiku dikamar mandi semua bilik penuh dengan orang. Alhasil aku harus mengantre, Kau tau ada kabar baik, setelah aku dan Reyna sang preator roma itu menggembalikan Athena Parthenos atau apalah itu semua orang di perkemahan tidak memandangku sebagai buangan. Tapi ,mereka memandangku sebagai pahlawan. Yup itu adalah kabar baik bagiku. Aku tidak diasingkan aku memiliki teman, yah walaupun anak-anak menganggapku pahlawan kurang lebih.

"sial.., kenapa tidak ada kamar mandi kosong?"rutukku bersamaan sewaktu Jason masuk. Setelah Jason masuk, Percy masuk lalu disusul oleh Will. Oh astaga, oh astaga apa yang harusku lakukan? aku pun secara refleks membuang mukaku ke arah berlawanan dengan arah datangnya will. Yup, Will melihatku membuang muka. Aku dapat merasakan tatapannya yang membuat hatiku berdebar-debar layaknya seorang perempuan sedang jatuh cinta. (oke.. terdengar alay, tapi serius). Oh, tidak dia melangkah ke arahku, Will melangkah ke arahku.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku di kabinmu?"ujar Will berbisik sambil berdiri di sampingku.

"..."

"kenapa tidak menjawab?"bisik will lagi. "kau marah?"

Sial dia hampir benar menebaknya.

"Ma..marah kenapa?"jawabku tergagap. Tentu saja sambil berbisik.

"Marah soal kejadian tadi yang dikabinmu."jawabnya berbisik. "Ka..kalau begitu aku minta maaf."ujar will dengan suara tergagap.

Aku cukup kaget dengan ucapan maaf Will, dia tergagap. Lalu aku melirik melihat mukanya. Demi dewa-dewi mukanya merah. "Iya, tak masalah." Jawabku. Lalu kami berdua berdiam canggung. Tak disadari antreanku habis. Aku masuk ke dalam bilik dan mulai mandi.

Will POV

Dia masuk ke bilik kamar mandi. Iya, dia Nico Di Angelo Laki-laki yang membuatku tertarik untuk meninggalkan kabinku yang damai, dan masuk ke kabin tiga Dewa Besar yang seram dan membuatku merinding. Aku tertarik dengan Nico sejak ia muncul membawa Patung Athena Parthenos. Ia menyelamatkan nyawa 2 perkemahan. Dan entah mengapa aku memandangnya dengan cara berbeda sekarang. Bukan lagi anak ingusan yang memainkan Kartu Mythomagic, ia sekarang adalah laki-laki yang menyelamatkan 2 perkemahan.

Entahlah aku mungkin aku menyukainya? Pertanyaan itu sering tergiang di kepalaku belakang hari ini.

Dan hari ini aku mendapatkan jawabnya.

Iya aku munyukainya

Mau tau kapan? Saat aku tak sengaja mencium kening dia. Saat di kabin Hades.

Aku harus menanyakanya. Aku sudah mendapat arti dari perasanku belakangan ini. Bagaimana dengan dia?

aku akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, semoga belum terlambat.

* * *

><p>Tobe continue..<p>

Thanks buat para readers karena sudah baca cerita pendek yang tak jelas pula

Untuk itu mohon komentarnya untuk cerita ke depannya terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Awkward love

part 2

** semua karakter punya Paman Rick Riordan. Aku hanya meminjamnya.**

Warning:

typo merajalela

semoga menikmati

*Kalau ada yang kurang pas di hati readers, tolong di comment/ review*

Will POV

Aku menggerakan kepalaku mengikuti arahnya dia pergi. Dia pergi ke arena latihan pedang . Ya, dia Nico Di Angelo laki-laki dari kabin Hades, sang dewa kematian. Aku harap dia berjalan kearah sini, ku harap dia kesini hanya untuk menyapaku. Seperti halnya dulu setelah Ibu bumi dikalahkan.

Aku sangat yakin dia masih marah dengan kejadian di kabinnya. Ya.. aku tak sengaja mengecup keningnya, aku tak menyangka bahwa dia seringan itu. Kalau tahu begitu aku tak akan menariknya sekencang itu tadi pagi.

Oh, demi Apollo. Apa yang harusku lakukan. Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya pergi ke pesta itu. Ya pesta yang akan diadakan 14 Februari. Iya, pesta itu. Pesta Valentine, pesta yang diadakan perkemahan. Hanya khusus tahun ini, sebenarnya pesta ini diadakan untuk merayakan tahun baru yang telat. Dan Nico mengajukan pendapat menunggu sampai Percy dan Annabeth sampai diperkemahan, dia baru saja selesai semester pertama di akhir tahun ini . Dan kami semua menyetujui, walaupun aku sebenarnya menyetujui setengah hati.

Kau tahu kenapa setengah hati?

Entahlah pada saat itu aku setengah menyetujui. Saat itu aku belum tahu kenapa? Sekarang aku tahu. Aku cemburu, aku sangat cemburu. Aku cemburu kepada Percy, dia mendapat perhatian khusus dari Nico. Oke, perhatiannya bukan dengan cara mendatangi Percy tiap hari ke kabinnya, tapi dengan cara menunggui dia sampai datang ke perkemahan. Lagi pula Percy baru sampai di perkemahan lusa yang lalu. Aku harus menahan emosiku, karena Percy sekarang adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dua perkemahan sekarang. Tapi kalau dia sampai membuat Niko sedih, atau apa aku tak segan-segan untuk memukulnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka, aku langsung berdiri, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar tiga belas tahun datang, masuk ke dalam UKS perkemahan. ruang privasiku.

"Permisi," ujarnya dengan suara yang jernih.

"ya?"

"Kau Will Solace, anak Dewa Apollo?"ujarnya Malu-malu sambil melangkah masuk.

Ah.. sekarang aku ingat dia siapa? Dia anak yang baru sampai di perkemahan tiga minggu yang lalu. Dia di ketemukan oleh salah satu anak kabin Hermes, saat salah seorang dari kabin itu ingin menyeludupkan minuman seperti Coca-Cola.

"Ya, ada urusan apa?" aku berusaha untuk mencoba berbicara tenang, walaupun aku sebenarnya tak ingin diganggu oh tidak Nico pergi dari arena latihan pedang. Mataku menyipit .Tunggu sebentar, apakah itu Percy yang mengkuti dia?

"Namaku Christine, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.." Ia menarik nafas, dia melirik ke luar jendela tempat aku melihat Nico, dia gugup. Dia melihat Nico. "um.. kau tahu anak yang memakai baju hitam, yang rambutnya hitam. Kau kenal?" Dia menoleh lagi ke arah jendela, tapi dia tidak mendapati Nico disana, melainkan Jason. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi kecewanya yang sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia Nico Di Angelo, salah satu pahlawan." jawabku datar. Aku cukup pusing sekarang. Rasanya ingin kepalaku pecah, Nico yang masih marah denganku, aku takut Percy merebut atau menyakiti perasaan Nico. Dan sekarang salah satu perempuan menanyakan dia, aku berani bertaruh bahwa anak perempuan yang di depanku menyukai Nico. Oh... Nico mengapa kau membuat hidupku tak karuan sekarang.

"Um, ya tentang Hal itu aku sudah mengetahuinya." Christine berujar. "aku ingin menanyakan.., Tunggu ada ribut apa itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela semua perkemah berlari ke arah latihan pedang. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari ke luar ruangan UKS dan meninggalkan Christine. Kuharap Tak terjadi apapun dengan Nico.

Nico POV

Dia di UKS. Will Solace, bersama seorang perempuan ,dari kabin Hermes, baiklah mungkin perempuan itu bukan anak Dewa Hermes, tapi dia hanya tidur di kabin hermes, sebab belum diketahui ayah/ibu dewanya. Aku sangat-sangat cemburu sekarang, mungkin aku bisa menghibur diriku dengan tanding pedang.

Pedang stygian-ku terasa dua kali lebih berat dari biasanya. Besinya lebih dingin dari biasanya, sama seperti suasana hatiku. Aku mengundang Percy untuk tanding pedang, yang dulu pernah kusukai. Tapi tak masalah sekarang, sebab aku sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku duduk di pinggiran arena menunggui dia masuk, aku melihat Percy di pintu masuk arena bersama dengan Annabeth sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku pun berdiri menyambut mereka, walaupun Mereka berdua sudah datang ke perkemahan lusa lalu aku belum menyapa mereka. Aku mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran yang selalu mengarah ke Will, Will dan Will, dan sekarang pun pikiranku masih mengarah kepadanya.

"Hai, Tampangmu kusut, Nico." Kata Annabeth ketika mereka datang

"Benarkah?"

"Hai, Nico Lama tak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Percy berujar kali ini.

"Well, lumayan. Kau?"

"Baik" Ujar Mereka Berdua Bersamaan. Kemudian saling memandang, lalu Ketawa.

Mereka Berdua Sudah seperti pasangan Suami-Istri Sekarang, tapi aku cukup senang. Tak seperti dulu. Mungkin karena ada Will kali ya? Ah, sudahlah jangan memikirkan dia lagi. Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Will. Aku harus...

"Dan, Nico trims."Ujar Percy membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Buat?"

"menjaga Nyonya O'leary, Dia semakin besar saja ketika aku pulang."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang menjaga dia." Aku menjawab, "Well, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Baiklah." Percy mencari pulpennya, di saku celananya. Lalu ia membuka tutup pulpennya dan pulpennya berubah menjadi anaklumos, atau Riptide. Terserah kalian mau memanggilnya apa. Dan aku segera menambil pedang Stygian di punggungku

"Pertandingan dimulai !" Annabeth berseru.

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, semua berjalan dengan cepat. Aku mengayunkan Stygian, menghindari pedang Percy, aku mundur selangkah kemudian menerjang Percy kembali sambil menghunuskan Stygian ke arah Percy. Sekali lagi ku harus akui, semua berjalan sangat cepat. Di sudut mataku aku dapat melihat semua perkemah menonton pertandingkanku. Pertandingan pedang antara aku dan Percy. Aku melihat dari ujung mataku ada Si Kembar Stoll, ada Jason, oh ada Will. Will menonton pertandinganku.

Will POV

Nico dan Percy bertarung pedang. Semua orang juga tahu, bahwa pedang adalah salah satu keahlian Percy. Aku takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Nico, karena mereka berdua tidak mengenakan pakaian tempur. Tapi sepertinya ketakutanku tak kunjung datang, aku bisa melihat dari segi kecepatan Nico lebih unggul. Jadi Nico bisa menghindar dengan mudah atas semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Percy. Tapi Percy menang di segi pengambilan celah, berkat latihan bertahun-tahun percy dengan gampang menentukan celah.

Nico mundur selangkah, lalu mengangkat pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya kemudian maju menerjang Percy. Percy Mencoba menjatuhkan pedang Nico tetapi tak bisa, Nico terlalu gesit. Akhirnya Percy menangkat pedangnya mencoba untuk menangkis serangan Nico. Dan berhasil, Percy segera mendorong pedang Nico dengan pedangnya lalu berlari menerjang Nico. Nico terpental beberapa langkah dengan cepat berlari kembali arah mengangkat pedangnya mengarahkan ke arah perut Nico. Lagi-lagi Nico dapat menyaingi ke cepatan Percy walaupun ketinggalan beberapa detik. Nico mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Percy. Tinggal beberapa Centi lagi dari pedang Nico ke leher Percy. Begitu juga dengan pedang Percy ke perut Nico.

"Seri! Pertandingan Seri!" Annabeth berteriak.

Semua perkemah bertepuk tangan. Lalu kembali ke perkerjaannya masing-masing.

"Wow, pertandingan yang menegangkan, bung!"Ujar Jason menepuk punggung mereka berdua.

"Nico. Cepat sekali bisa menandingiku."Kata Percy kepada Nico, "kita harus mencoba lagi nanti."

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadaku. Aku harus menarik Nico dari mereka, baru saja aku ingin menghampiri mereka. Tetapi sebelum ku lakukan hal tersebut Nico menarik diri dari mereka lalu berlari menghampiriku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya menyeringai.

"ka.. kau tak marah kepadaku?"ujarku tergagap.

"Marah untuk apa?"tanyanya sambil menatapku bingung. "Karena kejadian tadi pagi? Tidak, aku tidak marah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Gumamku kecil. Ternyata dia tidak marah padaku. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu aku bisa mengajaknya ke pesta itu berarti.

"Maaf, kau berbicara apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Tiba-tiba keheningan datang.

Oh, Demi Apollo aku gugup. Tidak-aku tak bisa mundur, harusku ungkapkan sekarang.

"Nico," . "Will," Ucapku dan Nico beramaan. Kenapa dia harus memanggilku.

"kau duluan." Kata aku dan Nico bersamaan lagi. Lalu kami berdua tertawa.

"Baiklah aku duluan."aku berujar sambil mengahadap ke jalan setapak. "um.., Nico Maukah kau pergi ke Pesta Valentine Berasamaku."

"..."

Sial, lama-lama aku bisa gila. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke muka Nico. Demi Apollo, mukanya merah. "Nico kau tak apa-apa, Kau demam?" aku langsung mengambil posisi berhadapan Dengan dia lalu mendekatkan. Keningnya ke keningku, tidak dia tidak panas.

"Will, tolong menjauhlah." Kali ini mukanya sudah tidak merah lagi.

"Maaf." Ujarku sekali lagi. Jujur sekarang aku sangat yakin dia tak menerima undanganku tentang acara Valentine itu, tak apa-apa asalkan aku bisa di sisinya tak masalah. Ugh aku ini sangat bodoh.

"tak masalah."kali ini Nico berjalan mendahuluiku ."Dan Will, aku akan terima ajakkanmu." Lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan tersenyum ke arahku.

To Be Continue 

Thanks buat para reader karena sudah baca kelanjutan cerita ini.

Please comment. And Once again thanks, your comments is really means lot to me


End file.
